Bless the Broken Road
by FeelsLikeToday
Summary: Life hasn't gone as planned for Gabriella Montez, but what if following the road less travelled leads to a far better life than she could have ever expected? TxG
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own High School Musical, or any of the characters associated with it. Nor do I own Rascal Flatts, where the title of this story comes from. I do, however, own any of the characters you don't recognize, but that isn't exciting at all....I'd much rather own Troy and Gabi. There is still hope for Christmas, right?

**Authors Note:** Alrighty, story time. I tried to not write this story but it kept yelling at me that it needed to be written. I told it to at least wait until after Christmas break started, and it finally agreed. So to fulfill my promise, here it is. Right now it is rated T, but there is a good possibility it could change to M, all depends on how much....er, details I get into when I'm writing. So if you don't want to read M, the I suggest reading something else, just in case. Okay, enough of my talking, here is the first chapter.

______________

_The lights are blinding. A harsh glow that refused to go away no matter how much she squeezed her eyes closed. She wanted to flip over and hide her face but something was holding her down. A nice something, they were soft, warm hands that were running up and down her arms in a soothing manner, but also holding her back from breaking free. The touch almost distracted her enough to forget that the light was accompanied by pain, a pain she had never felt with this much intensity before. It didn't seem natural that anybody could still be alive with this much pain. Something must seriously be wrong with her, it was the only explanation. _

_All of a sudden the light didn't seem quite as harsh, actually it felt inviting. The pain, it wasn't as prominent anymore either, like something happened to elevate it. This must be what dying felt like. Then why was she crying? Well at least she thought it was herself who was crying. _

"_You did it, Baby. I'm so proud of you." Came a handsome voice to the left of her. _

_Just the sound of that foreign voice, and the kiss to the temple that followed, washed an even greater calm over her. But did what? She thought she was dying, so what possibly could she have done to make this man so proud of her? This man that had called her Baby…that's it, it was a babies cry. Her baby. It all came rushing back to her, where she was, why she was there, the man sitting next to her. As long as she could fight the light, then she could remember. But fighting was hard, the light was so pretty now, it was calling to her. _

"_We are losing her." Was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

_________________

Gabriella shot up in bed as fear overtook her body. It was the few seconds after waking when dreams still feel so real that you can reach out and touch them, or in this case, nightmares seeming too real for her liking. She allowed the seconds to tick by slowly before taking a deep breath to compose herself. "_It was only a dream, Gabi" _she reassured herself. Of course it was only a dream, a dream that was the farthest thing from reality.

In reality, it was moving day. The day had come to move from her apartment in San Francisco to her mother's house in Albuquerque. She talks like this has been a long thought out plan, but in actuality this had come about exactly two days ago. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be twenty-three and living with her mother. Nothing in her life has gone according to plan.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. "What?" She barked.

"Well good morning to you too, my normally charming daughter."

"Sorry Ma. I was just…thinking." Mrs. Montez could detect the slightest drop in her daughter's voice indicating she wasn't in the best state of mind.

"Gabi, you have to stop thinking so much."

"Wow, never expected to hear my own mother tell me it's okay to stop thinking." She joked, because it was the only thing she knew how to do right now.

"You know what I mean, Honey. If you keep dwelling on the past, you will never be able to move forward." Silence. It was clear Gabriella had different feelings on this particular subject. "I really think moving back home will be the best thing for you right now. You will get to be around all your friends…"

"That's the last thing I want Mom." Gabriella cut her off. "They all know me as 'Gabriella Montez, freaky genius girl, future lawyer', now what are they going to think of me?"

"They aren't going to just ditch you Gabi."

"You mean, like I did them?"

Her mother didn't know how to respond to this. She had never gotten the full story about what happened between her daughter and her friends; she just assumed they had drifted apart when Gabriella moved out to Palo Alto to attend Stanford.

"Do you not want to come home, Honey?"

"It's not about what I want. Right now, it's more about what I _need_, and unfortunately that means returning to the land of the Wildcats." In a much more timid voice, she added "I need you, Mom."

"I know sweetheart, and I'll be here, as soon as you step off that plane."

"Okay, I love you Mom. See you in a few hours."

Gabriella closed her phone before allowing a response from her mother. After shaking her head to try and dislodge any unpleasant thoughts, she took a long look around her bedroom. Her whole life was packed up into boxes and suitcases. Just as it was five years ago, but back then it had been a change for the better, not to mention she had the person she loved most by her side. Now, everything was different, she had no one. She knew she couldn't blame anybody but herself for that, but it didn't change the fact that it still hurts, especially at a time like this.

She climbed out of bed knowing if she didn't get a move on she would be late for her plane, which took off in a little over three hours. Three more hours of normal, three more hours of pretending everything was okay, three more hours she could still tell herself her life wasn't crumbling down around her.

________________

"Going on vacation, Miss Montez?" The doorman asked Gabriella as she passed by pulling two suitcases towards the awaiting cab.

"No Nolan, I wish I was going on vacation. I'm actually moving back to my home town. Well as home town as it gets for me." She replied, with slight bitterness in her tone.

"Is that so? Well I am going to miss seeing you come and go. You always seem to brighten my day, I think there is just that special quality about you, and you don't even realize it."

"Aw, Nolan. That's so sweet, I am going to miss you too." And she really would, she had become quite fond of the doorman she had seen almost everyday for the past few years. With no one else around, he had become a staple she could count on being there everyday. He even listened when she would stop and just want to rant about her day, while never judging her for it. She couldn't stop herself from running up and giving him a hug, the first of their three year relationship. After he responded and returned the hug, she couldn't seem to coax her arms to let go, resulting in a longer hug than would be considered normal for acquaintances.

"Is there a reason you are returning home Miss? I'm sure all of San Francisco is going to miss your presence." He asked after finally being released from her grasp.

"I highly doubt that, but no, no reason, it is just time to move on. I don't think there is anymore California can offer me."

"I see." Little did Gabriella know, Nolan was a lot more observant than she thought. He noticed that her normally up beat personality seemed to darken every year around this time. There had to be more to the story than she was telling him. But he was just the doorman, it was not his place to pry.

"Goodbye Nolan." She whispered, on the verge of tears. With one last look up at the apartment building she had come to love and call home, she climbed into the cab. "To the airport, please."

____________

Gabriella could feel a pair of eyes on her. They had been staring at her for the better part of an hour. It was really starting to creep her out, so she had not yet braved a look to see who the eyes belonged too. The Eyes cleared his throat, as if to get Gabriella's attention. She focused her attention back on her laptop to try and convey the message that she was very into her movie and didn't want to be interrupted. Actually, she had no idea what movie she had put in, although she was staring at the screen she had not yet comprehended what she was seeing. _"Aw, fuck, Red Eye! Now I'm going to be paranoid that The Eyes are going to kill me! Real smart Montez, way to pick 'em." _

"Hi." The Eyes finally braved. "_Ooh, sexy, sexy, voice. No! You can't think that, he is supposed to be creepy not sexy."_

"Uh…hi." Gabriella weakly answered, without returning his gaze.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Red Eye." She tried to respond without showing her insane, uncalled for paranoia.

"Oh, that's a good one. I love Rachel McAdams." Upon discovering they had something in common, Gabriella finally looked up and gave him a weak smile. Big mistake. Eyes connected; piercing blue with chocolate brown. It took her back to a place she didn't want to be. Back to when she was with _him_, and everything was right in the world. "But I have to admit, it's more for her looks than her acting ability…not that that isn't amazing as well. Does that make me shallow?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, that just makes you like every other man."

"Is that a good thing, or bad thing?"

"Neutral."

"Well Miss I like to stereotype men, do you have a name?"

"Montez." _'Montez, what are you thinking?! Why would introduce your self using Montez?! Idiot.' "Uh…Gabriella Montez. And you?"_

"Bond. James Bond." Clever. She couldn't tell if this was his way of making fun of her or trying to flirt. She simply raised her right eyebrow and stared at him. "Not funny? Okay, I'm stopping the funny guy act now, I was never very good at it anyways."

"No, it was….funny. Really." Okay, so she wasn't the best liar.

"Well my name really is James, I just wasn't blessed with a last name like Bond. If I was, this flirting thing would be much more affective."

"Ah, so that's what you are doing?" I guess it was better than making fun of her.

"Is it working?" Gabriella was silent; she didn't know what to say. He really was an attractive, charming man, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. And to her surprise she really was enjoying talking to him. "I take that as a no."

"It's not you, it's me. Most clichéd line ever, but its true. I just don't do men."

"Lesbian?"

"NO! No, I just haven't had the best luck with men and for the time being, I've written them off. I just need a break." Wasn't exactly the truth, she had extremely good luck when it came to men, well one man in particular. If only she didn't have to go and screw up the best thing that had ever happened to her, her life may be way different, way better, than it was now. But he didn't need to know her life story. _"Ha! I speak of him as if he is my entire life…but if I am not lying to myself, that is pretty much exactly what he is. My life. My old life."_

"Fair enough. I'll just let you get back to your movie then."

"No! I may not want a relationship right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to talk to an attractive man." She blushed.

"Oh, so now you think I'm attractive?" He joked.

And that's how it went for the remainder of the flight. Gabriella was surprised with how at ease she was when she talked to him. It felt good to be able to forget about all her problems and just enjoy somebody's company. She hadn't felt that in quite awhile, especially recently.

____________

"Well this is my bag, have a good life Gabriella. I think you will have better luck with men in the future, I can feel it. It's just a shame I couldn't be the one to turn your luck around." He said while giving her an awkward hug.

"A shame indeed. But thank you, I hope you are right." Gabriella returned as she watched him walk off, probably to never be seen again.

She sighed and took a look around the familiar airport. Home sweet freaking home. She spotted her mom waving madly from the other side of the airport; could she be any more obvious? But she had to admit, she did get a warm fuzzy feeling from seeing her mom, who she had neglected to visit for way too long. _'There is no place like home._' She told herself before glancing down and noticing her red ballet flats. _'How ironic. Does Dorothy do returns on ruby red slippers?_'

____________

**AN:** I hope you liked it, but instead of just hoping, I want to know whether you did or not...so that means feedback! Yep, reviews are greatly appreciated

It takes me a bit to get the crazy ideas in my head down on paper and combined with life being life, I wouldn't expect updates every other day. More like one or two a week.


	2. Pictures of the Past

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't get what I want for Christmas, so I still don't own anything.**

**AN:** Sorry this is a little late, I knew I was too busy to read updates around the holidays so I figured some of you would be too, so I waited to post this. But there should be another update in a few days to make up for lost time. Hope you had an amazing Christmas or holiday.

* * *

"As you can see, I didn't change your room one bit since you left." Mrs. Montez said, feeling like the best mother on the planet for this.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that. I told you, you could do whatever you wanted with it last time I was in town."

"Well you better be glad I didn't missy, or you would be sleeping on the couch right now." She had a point. But there was one major down fall with this…the pictures. They were everywhere, reminding her of her high school days and the early part of the college years. They would definitely have to come down as soon as possible. She didn't think she could sleep with all her old friends staring at her. She had secretly hoped her mom would have packed up all her stuff and turned it in to a gym or something equally pointless. Now she would have to do it all herself, a task she definitely wasn't looking forward to, but it was better than looking at the pictures day in and day out.

"Well, thanks Mom. But you know, you don't have to treat me like a guest. This was my home once too."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Mrs. Montez's harsh voice responded.

"I know, I know! I should have come and visited more often, I'm sorry! It is just a lot harder than it seems, with school, then work. I can't just pick up and leave whenever I please. But I really am sorry, and I missed you mom, so please stop holding this over my head and just be happy I'm home now." Gabriella already felt bad enough about drifting from her friends; she didn't need this from her mother to make her feel even worse.

"Oh Honey, of course I'm glad to have you home, I just wish it was under different circumstances, and that you really wanted to be here….I know you don't."

Gabriella couldn't deny that. "But it has nothing to do with you mom. You are the only good thing about being back in Albuquerque."

"Really?" Mrs. Montez sounded like a little girl who needed reassurance.

"Really." Gabriella said while giving her mother a much needed hug. "So are we good?" She asked after pulling away a few seconds later.

"Of course we're good. We always will be." Mrs. Montez said while wiping a single tear away; she was just so emotional about having her baby girl back home. "Get yourself settled before dinner, hija." With her parting words, she walked out of the room to give Gabriella some time to herself.

It looked like time had been rewound back to five years ago. When she says nothing has changed, she meant _everything_ has changed. Gabriella's room looks almost exactly as it did before leaving for Stanford, with a few minor exceptions, such as pictures she had placed around her room the first Christmas she had come home. Pictures of her and Troy in relationship bliss during the first semester off on their own. Although the room looked similar, it felt very different to be in it. She no longer felt that warm tingly feeling that came with looking around her room and seeing all the familiar sites. Now it just brought heartache.

Gabriella walked over to her bedside table and picked up the picture that was placed there. It was one of the last pictures she had taken with Troy, which made the picture even more bitter sweet. Sweet because it brought back the memories and the feelings she felt when his arms wrapped around her from behind and his lips brushing her shoulder. Bitter because this memory hurt more now, when having visual proof of it right in front of her, than it usually did when she thought about it.

After walking to her closet to collect a spare shoe box, she went back to her nightstand and picked up the picture once more. With one more longing look at it, she placed it into the box. One down, way too many to go.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Troy wrapped a towel around his slim waist. Not even bothering with a towel to dry his hair, he just shook his head from side to side, to rid it of the excess water. This is his secret tip for getting his hair to look so stylish, yet natural. None of the girls could resist it, and he was well aware of that fact. Most men would take advantage of this, but Troy wasn't most men. He was still pinning after his long lost love, the person who he considers his sole mate; the one that got away. Even four years later he couldn't get her off his mind, like now, when doing the mundane task of taking a shower. It's hard to be with other girls when one particular one was constantly taking up the spaces of his mind.

Sighing, Troy wiped his hand along the mirror to clear the fog enough to see his reflection. He had a little bit of stubble due to laziness the previous day, a laziness he figured would extend on to today. "_Gabriella loved the scruffy look,"_ Troy thought. "_Stop it man! You seriously have to move on…and stop talking to yourself while you're at it, it's kind of creepy_."

Deciding not to shave, Troy walked into his bedroom to try and find something comfortable for his night in. If those were his plans, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Yo, dude!"

Troy jumped a good foot into the air and almost lost his towel. Chad Danforth was sitting on his bed playing the Xbox 360. "Shit man, you can't just let yourself into my apartment!" He said, grabbing onto his towel before he scarred Chad for life. Although, that could be good payback for always coming in unannounced and uninvited.

"Sure I can. If I didn't I'd lose my title as Chad Interruptus, a title I am very proud of by the way." Chad said with a proud grin on his face. "Not that there is much to interrupt these days." He added, under his breath.

"I heard that." Troy said from the closet.

"Good. You really need to get out more Hoops. I cannot have any best friend of mine sit around at home on a Friday night like some loser."

"Loser or not, I'm too tired to go out." It was the only excuse he could come up with on the top of his.

"Oh puh-lease! You used to play a game and still have enough energy to go out and party. Now all you do is stand on the sidelines and yell at some other kids to run and make baskets."

"And that takes a lot of energy! You try coaching the East High Wildcats. I have a new respect for my dad, we were a pain in the ass." Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ tiring, but he really didn't feel like going out tonight.

Troy walked out of his closet in a pair of sweat pants used for vegging out in front of the TV.

"Nu uh! Going out tonight wasn't a suggestion man, it was a demand. So turn back around and put on something you can actually leave the house in." Chad got up and pushed Troy back into the closet, figuring he would never move if he didn't give him a little push.

"Chad, stop it. I really don't think I have to listen to you. I'm a grown man that can make my own decisions."

"You're right, you don't have to listen to me. But what about Taylor, she threatened bodily harm to the both of us if I couldn't convince you to come out tonight." Troy's eyes got big as he turned around and walked deeper into his closet. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Nobody challenges the Taylor and lives to talk about it."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Troy asked about twenty minutes later, after he had finished getting ready.

"I think Tay wants to go out to dinner then maybe out to a bar. Nothing too fancy, we have to start you out slow" Chad joked.

"It has not been that long since I've gone out with you guys!"

Chad laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, maybe one of us will start believing it."

_Ding-Dong_

Troy raised his eyebrows and looked at Chad. "I have no idea who that could be."

Chad did everything he could to avoid Troy's gaze. "Do you know who it is?"

"Uh…" Chad tried to stall.

"Chad! Tell me."

"Well I kinda brought backup just in case the Taylor threat didn't work." He knew Troy hated to be ambushed and preferred going to other people's places rather then having them over at his, it was some weird thing that none of them understood.

Troy groaned and went to answer the door to stop the incessant ringing. Clearly, whoever was on the other side was very impatient.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or did Troy Bolton just answer the door?"

"Ha! Funny Jason." Troy responded.

"No, I'm serious, I haven't seen you in forever, I thought you were like abducted by aliens…or something" Jason was never the brightness crayon in the box.

"Yeah…or something." Zeke Baylor chimed in. Put them together and the stupidity level shoots through the roof.

"Alright guys, I get it! I've been pretty anit-social lately."

"Lately? Try the past three years Troy." Chad said. He tried to joke about it, but it was hard to not feel rejected when your best buddy ignored you over a girl he was no longer even with. "It really is time to move on from her, man. She is controlling your life."

Troy hated when they brought her up, and for the most part, nobody ever did. "This isn't about her Chad. I just don't like to go out and party anymore, that was the old immature Troy." Maybe if he told himself this enough times he would actually start to believe it.

"Whatever man, lets just go. We are meeting Taylor and Kelsi there and we don't want to piss them off by being late." Chad said, trying to change the subject. He knew he had taken it too far.

"Yeah, alright. Just let me go get my cell phone." Troy said, returning to his room.

Troy went to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer to retrieve his phone and keys. Instead of grabbing the desired items, he picked up the picture that was lying beneath them. He ran his finger along the curves of Gabriella's beautiful face and soft curls. It was his favorite picture of her so he couldn't bring himself to pack it away into the box in his closet, where all the other Gabriella centric items rested. After taking a few more moments to look longingly at the face he missed so much, he placed it gently back into it's hiding place and grabbed his phone and keys before running out to meet the boys before they got suspicious and came looking for him.

So maybe he wasn't over her.

* * *

Wow, Gabriella couldn't believe how little the café had changed. It seems that everything has been at a stand still since she left. She remembered coming in here almost every day with all her high school friends. It was consider _the_ hang out and everybody on staff knew them by the name and order.

Now, five years later, she was back in there, but this time, with her mother. Her favorite booth was still in the back corner place and the same paintings still hung on the walls.

"Jerry!" Gabriella shrieked. Apparently the owner of the café, Jerry's, still liked to hang around and mingle with the customer. He was the cutest old man she had ever seen. He was short, with white hair and slightly over weight, which made him even more adorable and squeezable. Like always, he was wearing his adorkable suspenders over a white shirt. Gabriella always thought if he would grow a beard he could pass as Santa Clause.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that really you Gabi?" He said with the biggest simile she had ever seen.

Gabriella ran over to him and gave him a big hug. They had always had a special bond. "Yep, the one and only. I'm back in Albuquerque."

"Well I'll be. I'd say you haven't changed a bit, but I'd be lying." Gabriella pulled away to look up at him "You've only gotten even more beautiful."

Gabriella blushed. He was always the charmer. "Likewise, Mr. Jerry. Well, handsomer that is."

"Why thank you Gabs! For that I think you should get to sit in your old booth."

"I would love that." And she really would, it would let her pretend for a little while that things had never changed.

After Gabriella and Mrs. Montez slid into the booth, Jerry took their order personally, instead of sending a waiter over. "So, do you still eat a Cheeseburger with only pickles and ketchup? And I can't forget the extra fries."

Gabriella grinned and nodded her head. She couldn't believe after all this time that he still remembered her exact order.

Jerry glanced over at the door as the bell rang indicating somebody had entered. "Well I assume they will be joining you, I'll go get your order started." He walked away and waved at whoever was at the door.

Gabriella sat there confused about what he had meant by 'they'. It was only her mother and herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud chatter coming from the front of the café. As she turned around in her seat to see what all the commotion was about, her eyes locked with a very familiar pair of shocking blues. That's all it took for her world to come to complete halt.

* * *

**AN:** If you wan't me to continue with this story _please _review, just to let me know you are enjoying it...or not. I got 0 reviews for the last chapter so I really don't know if people are liking this. It doesn't have to be a big long in depth review, just something to let me know there are actually people reading this. Now if you want to tell me what I'm doing good and what I can improve on, that would be greatly appreciated as well.


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. It's a sad life.**

**AN:**I know, I know. This took more than a few days, and I have a legitimate excuses that I'm sure nobody is interested in, so on to the chapter.

But first, a HUGE thank you to **palmbeach** for taking the time to reaview to let me know you want me to continue...follow her example people! :-P

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The girl who had unknowingly been controlling his life for the past several years, was sitting six feet from him right now, an event he thought he would never have to suffer through. Of course her mother still lives in Albuquerque, but with how big this city is, he thought he could do a pretty good job of avoiding her. Obviously not.

Their eyes remained locked on each other for several unusually long seconds before Gabriella gasped, as if her brain and finally caught up to her eyes, and turned back around to face her mother. Troy took this time to let his eyes run up and down her body, taking an inventory to make sure everything was still as he remembered. Yep, it was. Damn her for still looking amazing.

"Ohmigod." Gabriella uttered under her breath.

"Isn't that all your friends, Gabi? How exciting, lets invite them over!"

"Mom no…" Too late.

"Troy, Taylor!" Mrs. Montez called out, while madly waving her arms, indicating that they should join them.

Gabriella knew her mother was just trying to help, but she couldn't help the death glares her eyes were emitting. She definitely had to make a mental note to give her mother hell for this. But that would have to wait, for now she nervously bit at her finger nails while her brain ran a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan that would get her out of this disaster. Her worst nightmare was coming true on her first night back; she was hoping and praying to have a little bit more time to mentally prepare for this.

Chad and Troy looked at each other, trying to telepathically decide what to do. Chad could see the pain in Troy's eyes, but the pain had company; want. Although it hurt like hell, a small part of Troy just wanted to run over to her and give her a bear hug and continue right where they left off. Clearly not getting any direction from Troy, Chad glanced over at Taylor, who showed no emotion at all. He had gotten so good at reading Taylor during the many years they had been together, but this one time her face was a blank slate that he could not decipher.

Troy turned and walked out of the café. That was his cue, being the best friend who is supposed to support him no matter what, Chad started to follow.

"Come on Tay…guys." He called as he followed Troy.

Everyone did what they were told; everyone but Taylor McKessie. Instead, she started to walk towards Gabriella's table.

"Taylor!" Chad couldn't believe his eyes.

But she kept on walking with out so much as turning around to provide an explanation. Chad was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Follow his best friend, or his girlfriend. Damn them for putting him in the middle of all this, he knew either option would mean pissing somebody off.

After a moment's hesitation and frantically glancing back and forth between Troy and Taylor for some direction, he decided to follow to old adage, "bros over hoes," and turned to continue on his way out of the café. He had seen Troy suffering for far too long to turn his back on him now. Taking one last glance over his shoulder, he saw Taylor taking her seat next to Gabriella. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself; he closed the door and let her be.

* * *

Gabriella didn't know what to do. When she turned away from her old group of friends, it was so that she wouldn't have to deal with all the dirty looks they were sending her way. Looks she knew they had the right to give, but nevertheless, weren't fun to receive. She sure as hell didn't expect Taylor, her ex-best friend, of all people to be standing in front of her right now.

"Can I sit down?"

"Uh…I guess so." Gabriella scooted over to make room, but kept her eyes averted.

Trying to break the ice, Taylor turned to address the other dark hared woman. "Hello Mrs. Montez, it's good to see you again."

"Oh, you too Honey. It's been lonely without you and Gabi taking over the house every day."

They both shared a soft, awkward laugh. They knew it would take time to build back the comfort level they used to have…for all of them. She knew she couldn't delay any longer.

"Gabriella."

"Taylor."

Rolling her eyes at Gabriella's stubbornness, she pulled on the trademark curls playfully. "Would you please look at me, Gabi?"

Gabriella snapped her head up. "Why? So you can yell at me for the past 5 years? Well no thank you, I'll pass. You can head on back with your friends now." Taylor didn't move. "Go."

"I can't believe you would even say that Gabriella, you know me."

"I _knew_ you. Past tense."

"Well some things don't change, and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere, whether you like it or not."

Gabriella didn't want to believe her, but she should see the hurt in Taylor's dark eyes. Hurt that she would accuse her of not caring, hurt that she was pushing her away…again. Maybe she really did still care, but that would mean letting her in, and Gabriella was still too scared to let her well built walls down. Walls she had built particularly for encounters like this one. She didn't like letting people in anymore because she was scared she would hurt them, just like she had done to everyone once close to her. This was too much, too fast. Sighing, Gabriella raked her hands through her hair, a habit she would always resort to when she was frustrated.

"That is my cue to leave." Mrs. Montez said while standing up from the table. "I'll just let you girls talk."

"Mo…"

"No, it's okay." Taylor interrupted Gabriella. "I can give Gabi a ride home. I came in a separate car from the boys."

Mrs. Montez smiled her thanks before quickly making her exit.

"So…" Taylor tried to continue the conversation.

"So." Gabriella, obviously wasn't going to help.

"Okay…So how have you been?"

"Just dandy."

"Come on Gabriella! You can try a little, or is that too much to ask?"

"Fine. How have _you_ been?"

"See that wasn't so hard Sunshine. I've been great, I'll have to catch you up soon."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?" Taylor asked, confused.

A blonde, teeny bopper-esque waitress walked up and placed Gabriella's burger in front of her, oblivious to the intense conversation she was interrupting. "I noticed all the others left, but do you still want your usual Tay?" Alice asked, smacking her gum in between words.

Wanting to get Alice away as soon as possible she just shook her head no. The waitress just stood there a moment looking back and forth between the two of them, finally picking up on the tense vibe that surrounded them. "Alrightly then, just let me know if you guys need anything else. " She reluctantly walked out of ear shot.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "She is the gossip queen of the café, I'm sure it physically pains her to not know what's going on in everyone's lives."

Ignoring Taylor's previous comment Gabriella continued from where they had left off. "Sunshine."

Getting the hint, Taylor moved back on topic as well. "Why? That's what I've always called you."

"Yeah, when we were friends. We aren't friends anymore Taylor."

"Do you seriously not get it?! That's what I'm trying to do right here! You were my best friend, so is it illegal for me to try and repair what we have lost?"

Gabriella looked at her skeptically. "But why? Why would you still want to be my friend after all this?"

"Because you are you, and I am me. Taylor and Gabriella. We are just meant to be friends. I didn't realize it until it was too late." Taylor soft, sad, voice replied.

"If you believe that, why didn't you try to fix it sooner?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause I'm an idiot and was too stubborn to be the one to make the first move. Plus, I didn't realize how insanely I missed you until I saw you sitting here just now. But trust me when I say this, I have never stopped thinking about you, and I don't have any bad feelings towards you." After a moments thought, she added. "You're my Sunshine."

This time Gabriella just smiled instead of correcting her on the old nickname. Her walls were slowly crumbling.

"I just don't get how you can't have hostile feelings towards me, Taylor. Us not being friends anymore is all my fault. You should hate me." As much as she didn't want that to be the case, she knew she couldn't expect anything different.

"I could never hate you, Gabi. You did nothing wrong. It happens all the time, people drift after college."

"But you tried to keep our friendship strong! I didn't. I always turned you down when you offered to come out and visit, and when you were in town I totally ignored you. You can't forgive me for that." Gabriella said while looking down at her hands shyly.

"Well too bad, because I do forgive you. I went through the same thing, so how can I not forgive you?" Gabriella looked up at Taylor in surprise. "Its true, you aren't the only one to get so wrapped up in college work that you ignored everyone around you, even the ones you cared about the most."

"That's not true, it can't be, you are still friends with everyone." Much more softly she added. "And you still have Chad."

Taylor knew the sad brown eyed girl was thinking about her sad blue eyed boy, but that was something she would address later, once they got past this initial stage of becoming comfortable with each other again.

"There is only one difference between you and me, Gabriella." She paused to wait for Gabi to look up at her, so she could look her in the eyes when she said, "I realized what was happening before it was too late, you didn't, and that, my dear, is your only flaw."

Feeling overly emotional all of a sudden, tears began to form in the corners of Gabriella's eyes. She quickly wiped them away before they got a chance to fall. "But everybody else hates me for that flaw." She whispered.

Troy shook her head. "Nobody hates you Gabi, they are just hurt. Just give them time and I know they will all welcome you back with open arms…Even Troy."

Gabriella snorted. "Yeah, right."

Not wanting to argue her case right now, Taylor just smiled at her. "You'll see."

Gabriella picked at her now lukewarm burger, secretly hoping Taylor was right, but not wanting to admit it out loud incase she would jinx it. She wasn't even hungry anymore, this conversation has been successful in killing her appetite.

"Do you want this, Tay? I'm not hungry anymore." Gabriella asked what she thought to be an innocent enough question, but was taken aback when Taylor pounced on her and wrap her dark, strong, arms tightly around her next.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Gabriella muffled into Taylor's hair.

"You called me Tay!"

"Yeah…" Still didn't get it.

"You called me Tay!" She said again, as if it was obvious. "Sunshine and Tay are back."

Gabriella just laughed at her. "Yeah…I guess you are right. At least the beginnings of what I hope to be Sunshine and Tay, take 2." For the first time in a long while, she actually felt a small dose of happiness, and it felt so good that she wanted more. In that moment, Gabriella vowed that she would find happiness again, no matter what it took.

"You just have to promise me you won't return to your old ways once you go back to California." Taylor pleaded.

"No problem. I'm not going back."

"What?! Why?" Taylor definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

" It's a long story."

"Well we've got all the time in the world." They shared and sincere smile. "Now spill."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, its main purpose was to let you in on how the friends were feeling about things. Next chapter, Troy and Gabriella, finally!


End file.
